


Nuggets & K-Pop concerts

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Airport Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, concert setting, flashback first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: When Yang went to see her favourite K-Pop band live, she was hoping for a fun time with her date, but when her night ends up getting her down, only some chicken nuggets will make her smile and maybe they guy serving them to her helps too.





	Nuggets & K-Pop concerts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyUnicorn7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/gifts).



> So this is a B-day gift for my lovely magical unicorn of a friend SassyUnicorn7!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! <3 <3 <3 :D :D :D I hope you have a great day and enjoy this lil fic I made for you!!!! I'd like to thank SuperSecretAgentQrow for being my beta reader and adding a few bits to the story!! Thanks heaps and check out his stories too! Enjoy the fic!!
> 
> P.s. To bmblb 4 life, I just want to say go eat a dick, you think your nasty comments are going to stop me? Well bad news, I ain't stopping so you can go fuck yourself/

“ _ Daddd _ , how much longer do we have to wait? I’m bored,” Mavros whines as he slumps back in the chair. His silver yo-yo hangs limply off the seat, all tricked out more than half an hour ago.   
  
Mercury ruffles his son’s hair in reply. “Not long now bud, your mom’s plane landed a few minutes ago. She’s just waiting to get through customs.”   
  
“How much longer will that be? I’m getting hungry,” Jin chimes in, the other twin kicking his legs back and forth.   
  
“Thirty minutes tops, but don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get something greasy soon kid.”    
  
“Alright, in that case...how about you finally tell us how you and ma met? You said you’d tell us the story for the past three months.”    
  
Mercury winces, reaching an arm behind his neck and scratching an imaginary itch. “Wellll I dunno kid. Truth is your mom would probably kill me if she knew I told you guys.”

 

Jin latches onto his left arm, mauve eyes wide in mischief he recognizes all too well. “C’mon, dad! When was the last time we gave you up to mom? Don’t answer that actually. Look, you can trust us, scout’s honor!”

 

_ They both got kicked out of the Cub Scouts a year ago, _ Mercury laments. He sighs, resigning himself to the fact this will bite him in the ass soon enough. “Alright, I think it was twelve years ago...”

 

\----------------------------------

 

A young and very bored Mercury leaned against Ozzy’s McNuggets stand he was in charge of. In over thirty minutes there hadn’t been a single customer, everyone too busy enjoying the  _ Sunshine Boys  _ K-Pop concert across the street. He would’ve quit for the night a long time ago without the tower of nuggets he was focused on, ten nuggets perfectly stacked on top of each other and even a little fancy lean action going on. 

 

He fished another fresh piece from the container, eyeing the centerline of the complicated structure he was engineering, and with a deep breath, he lowered the great eleventh nugget onto the -

 

“Ahem.” Ten nuggets spilled onto the pavement, and while his teenage instinct was to swipe them up before the five-second rule was up he relented to not seem like a total creep. Mercury sighed and stood up straight to greet the  damn fine customer, long golden hair flowing behind her and a bright smile to go with it. Personally Mercury found himself drawn to her alluring lilac eyes, vivacious with a tint of sadness to them that made him feel weird. He shook his head to stop staring at her and actually do his job for once.

 

“Welcome to Ozzy’s McNuggets. I assume you’re here for one thing and one thing only.” She dropped herself down on one of the stools and promptly slapped down a fifty dollar bill.

 

“I need a hundred nuggets.”

 

Mercury first did the math. Five bucks got twenty nuggets, so with fifty, she could buy twice as many as she needed.  _ Wait _ . “A hundred? You sure?” he asked with a little concern. “I mean, not saying it’s impossible, but speaking from personal experience any more than ninety-nine brings on stomach cramps like nothing else.”

 

“Did I stutter? Unless your sorry excuse for a nugget stand doesn’t have enough fork em over.”

 

He smirked.  _ A hot customer with an attitude? I can dig it.  _ “A hundred nuggets coming up,” he conceded as he swiped the cash and stuffed it in the register. “Trying to eat your problems away?” he drawled as he filled the fryer with cold chicken.

 

“Am I that obvious?” she chuckled half-heartedly.

 

“Eh, just a little. Supposedly I’m pretty good at reading people so don’t beat yourself up too much.” He flashed her his trademark smirk, well-practiced and probably not sociopathic. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

She shifted, making small circles on the metal countertop with her left hand and stuffing her right one in her pocket. “It’s - it’s nothing. I mean it shouldn’t be. She wasn’t even that hot, so I dunno why I’m making such a big deal out of it,” she muttered to herself.

 

The Ozzy’s employee caught on pretty quickly. “A date bailed tonight? Who in their right mind would miss out on a good time with you Blondie? I sure as hell wouldn’t,” he said matter-of-factly. She scoffed a little and turned away, but he didn’t miss the slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“Yeah, that’s what everybody says, right up until they find out about the elephant on the shoulder.” She rolled her eyes, glancing at the fryer hoping her order would be ready soon.

 

“Err, ‘scuse me?”

 

She seemed even more frustrated, raising her right arm in the air. It was lean, beautiful, and spray-painted black and gold. “My prosthetic! Elephant on the shoulder. No? Whatever. Didn’t expect you to get it anyways.”

 

Mercury threw his towel over his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll admit it’s a pretty shitty joke. Not as shitty as flaking someone hot cuz they’re missing a limb. Seems shallow as fuck.”

 

The girl laughed hollowly, watching the metal hand roll inhumanly before curling it into a fist. “Well, I appreciate the sympathy. I’m sure you’ve never had to deal with someone thinking less of you because you’re incomplete or something stupid like that.”

 

Mercury chuckled, grabbing a stool himself and planting a foot on it. “Blondie please, I think out of either of us I’m twice the amount of robot you are.”

 

He watched her eyes trail down his naked ankle, watching her eyes go from confusion to amazement to something else he couldn’t really place. “You...you’ve got an iron foot?”

 

“Even better. Everything up to here is pure unadulterated robot glory,” he said gesturing to his upper thigh. “Just because people don’t tend to see it at first glance doesn’t mean I don’t get treated differently when they find out.”

 

The blonde girl didn’t answer immediately, seemingly entranced by the possibility that the random nugget stand employee shared such a pivotal trait with her. “How...how did you get them? S-sorry, never mind, you don’t have to answer that,” she amended quickly.

 

Mercury scratched the back of his neck, internally debating something that could spark something else that could grow into something else... _ fuck it _ . “You know what? Gimme a sec.” In a flash, the Ozzy’s employee put his training to good use and expertly tossed all the nuggets into two waiting bags, before flipping three switches and locking the register down for the night.

 

He tossed her one of the bags and threw his cap and towel in a hidden cabinet before unbuttoning the top of his shirt, grabbing the other bag of chicken as he rounded the stand to her. “Would you look at that - looks like business is done for the night. Since I’m free now, wanna find the best spot to bitch and moan about these peg legs and hands over the best nuggets you’ve ever had?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but already he could see the sad lilt of her eyes fading away into mirth. “You think I’ll take you on a date just because you lost a few replaceable parts?”

 

Mercury grinned, leading her by the metal hand towards the concert. “Oh, I think you’ll take me on a date  _ despite  _ my fancy feet. Besides, don’t you wanna find out just how much of me is replaceable?”

 

There was a sharp pain on his shoulder where she punched him, but already she was cracking up and leading  _ him _ into the chaos. “Oh please, at least give me a name before you try and get it on with my arm. I’m Yang.”

 

_ Yang _ . That was hot. “Mercury. Like the god.”

 

She full-on laughed. “And here I thought you were the humble kinda guy. What kind of god works the night shift at a fast food stand?”

 

She gave him a real, earth-shattering smile, and he couldn’t help but act a little honestly. “The kind who was lucky enough to meet a beautiful customer like you.”

 

\-----------------------  
  


 

“So! That’s how I and your mom started dating, watching a K-Pop concert and sharing a hundred nuggets,” Mercury finishes the story for the twin brothers who are perched on his legs with eager smiles on their faces.

 

“Wow! Does that mean we can order a hundred nuggets too Dad?” Mavros asks excitedly.

 

The twins’ father groans, fully expecting this line of reasoning. “Just because we did it as teenagers doesn’t mean it’s a great idea for a pair of kids...”

 

“Did you guys even finish all those nuggets?” asks Jin skeptically. “Mom hates it when we eat anything without vegetables.”

 

Mercury laughs out loud, nearly knocking the kids off his lap. “Hah, to be honest, she stole most of mine! Your mom managed to eat eighty-six nuggets in a row before her stomach caught up with her, and then she had to -”

 

“Ahem.” Mercury freezes and fights the urge to turn around and beg for forgiveness, letting Jin and Mavros whip around first and distract her.

 

“Mommy!” The two boys shout simultaneously as they vault over the chairs to get to their mother, blonde hair tied back in a long ponytail and tired lilac eyes brightening just by seeing her sons. Yang scoops them up into a tight hug with Mercury closely following them.   
  


“How are my boys?” Yang says as she gives them both a kiss on the cheek. “Have you been behaving for your  _ father _ ?” she asks pointedly, glancing at him with a dangerous smirk.

 

Mercury coughs into a fist, quickly losing control of his fate in the bedroom. “They’ve been okay I guess,” he shrugs noncommittally. Better to play things close to the chest so she doesn’t get even more ammunition to use against him once the twins are asleep.

 

“Dad was telling us about how you met each other,” Jin pipes up as Yang sets them down.

 

Mercury feels her temper break more than he sees it. “Oh he did, did he?”

 

“Yeah, he said you wanted a hundred nuggets after a date flaked on you but you only at eighty-six! Can we try to beat you?”

  
  
“Maybe,” Yang replies as she struts to her husband, “after I beat some sense into your father.”

 

Yang stops an inch from his face, and Mercury squeezes his eyes shut before feeling a mechanical arm pinch his collar and pull him into a heated kiss that leaves the twins retching.

 

“That’s for not burning the house down when I was away,” she grins as she releases him. “I missed you, handsome handicapped husband of mine.”

 

“Missed you too,” Mercury says without even hiding his relief. “So whaddya think we should do? The twins seem pretty adamant about the whole nuggets thing.”

 

Yang smiles brightly - a little too brightly.  _ Uh oh _ . “I think it’s a great idea! In fact, a hundred nuggets for everyone today! Except for you honey.”

 

Mercury moans in agony. “What?! You’d deny me the basic right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of the nuggets?!”

 

As Jin and Mavros cheer in the background, Yang leans into his ear. “Oh, I’ll be denying you a lot more than that tonight, bot-butt,” she whispers with a slap to his ass. She holds a hand out for each twin as they walk off to the food court. “C’mon, boys! Just for today though alright? I don’t want your Aunty Weiss to have an excuse to fatten you up next time she babysits.”

 

Mercury stands frozen and shell-shocked, before sighing and walking towards his family with a happy smirk on his face. “Can’t help but love ya, Blondie,” he whispers as a plane takes off outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! Hope you all enjoyed it! if you did let me know in the comments <3 <3


End file.
